Computer systems, and other data-handling systems, need to transfer data from one part of a system to another. This sometimes involves transferring data from two or more input channels to a common output channel. When the incoming data is in the form of transactions, and a transaction may be transmitted in the form of two or more packets, it is usually desirable to ensure that packets from different transactions do not become confused.